Enclave
by Daemonette19
Summary: After finding the third starmap, Avery takes some time out to pursue her passion. Learning. As she and Jolee bombard the Sandpeople Storyteller with questions dissent erupts in the Sandpeople Enclave.Another of my snapshot moments from KOTOR LSF.PLEASE PL


Disclaimer: Not mine!

This takes place before Shade from the Past but after the others. Thinking of putting up a reading order on my profile. What do people think! I have to admit Im disappointed at the lack of feedback. Luckily for those who are interested I'm practically compulsive about my writing so you'll still be hearing from me:)

KOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTOR

The twin Tatooine suns had just set, though the day hadn't cooled off at all. Shifting irritably Carth had a rare moment of pity for the Mandalorian who had insisted on standing guard at the entrance of the Sandpeople enclave all day. Then again maybe he'd had the right idea. The camp was hardly clean, piles of rubbish added to the smell of overripe Bantha and that of a race that never bathed.

Wrinkling his nose Carth uneasily swept his gaze around the small shelter. He was pretty sure he had caught a whiff of decaying flesh earlier on and he certainly didn't trust this aggressive race. He wished Zaalbar had come with them but the wookie had quickly wilted in the oppressive heat. He had dehydrated so quickly that he been panting and staggering within hours. Worried Avery had sent him back to the cool, dark of the Ebon Hawk with T3 and instructions to check on a sparking circuit in the port manifold.

Letting his gaze return to his party he smiled to see Avery sitting at the feet of the elderly Storyteller. She listened avidly, turning now and again to direct a question to the new and, in his opinion, overpriced droid. The droid translated her questions sullenly, interspersing its own views, and sulking over her refusal to start a fight. The thing definitely needed a memory wipe. Then again Avery obviously adored the little mech unit, T3-M3 and listened for hours to its chirps and beeps. With an inward sigh he decided he'd probably get used to it. They were pretty cramped on the Hawk as it was, at least the thing didn't need a bed.

Mission murmured and stretched in her sleep. Juhani stroked her forehead gently and murmured to her. The kid was exhausted. They had learnt of her brother's capture a few days before but had only just gotten on good enough terms with the Chieftain to be allowed further within the enclave. She reminded him of Dustil in some ways. Brash and eager, seemingly confident but with an inner uncertainty that he was pretty sure all teenager's possessed. He wished he'd been there for him through those years. Dustil was practically a man now. He would have left that gangly, awkwardness he'd just been starting when Telos was bombed and filled out. Would he be broad across the shoulders or perhaps have the slender build of his mother?

Carth's inner musings were abruptly interrupted by the louder voices of Avery and Jolee. The two errant Jedi were arguing over their theories on the builder's of the Star maps. They gestured excitedly as they questioned the Storyteller further not noticing the agitation of the surrounding Sandpeople. Carth carefully checked that his blasters were loose in the holsters. Standing he stretched casually and moved closer to Juhani. Kneeling by her he whispered, "Is it my imagination or is the Chieftain acting suspiciously?" Keeping a settling hand on the sleeping Twi'lek Juhani glanced around and then reached out with the Force. "More warriors are gathering at the entrance of the enclave. I am unsure exactly what they plan but I fear we will not be the easy marks they expect. Bastila has not contacted us at all?"

"Avery's still got the Comm. I haven't seen her answer it though."

"Do you see the Sandpeople that the Chieftain is arguing with? The more elaborate wrappings signify the Holy warriors. Those for whom we are blasphemers as well as outsiders. Obviously, not all of his people agree with his acceptance of us."

"Avery! I think we've overstayed our welcome. Thank the old guy and let's get out of here" Standing Carth hauled a still sleeping Mission to her feet and steadied her as she muttered groggily. Juhani flowed to her feet with the innate gracefulness of her race. "Yes, Avery. I believe that we should leave as well. Something is not right here"

Avery stared at Carth and Juhani for a long time. She could feel the uneasiness radiating from them. "OK, I'm pretty sure we've got all the information we were going to get anyway. Jolee? Did you have any thing else you wanted to ask?"

"No. If you kids think we should get out of here. I'll bow to your obvious running expertise"

"Interjection: Must we run, Master? I have not yet had the opportunity to test out the new rifle you procured for me. Surely we can stay for the festivities"

Shooting a look at the droid Avery shook her head. "No HK. If Carth and Juhani think we should leave we should be out of here. Not standing around taking a vote. Mission are you awake yet?"

"What about my brother, Ave? You said he was here and the Jawas as well. Iziz is expecting us to help them, you know. You promised, Avery!" Mission pulled away from Carth and went to grab Avery's arm. She had to make her friend understand how important this was to her. The distraught young Twi'lek stumbled over a pile of rags. She reflexively put her hand out to halt her fall but the flimsy cloth wall gave under her weight. Sitting in a pile of smelly green cloth and broken wicker Mission wrinkled her nose and smiled sheepishly. "Gee, Sorry, I didn't mean to. Do you want help fixing this?"

Avery gave her a hand up with an understanding smile, "Don't worr….."

"Frantic Warning: Master! Watch out!" The gaffi stick struck Avery on the shoulder as she turned. Catching her weight on her hands she kicked out catching her attacker in the side of the knee. Using the Force to help vault back onto her feet, Avery pulled a lightsaber from her belt and the violet light joined the green and blue of her comrades. The harsh colours reflected bizarrely of the junk the Sandpeople had collected with a dizzying effect.

The Chieftain roared futilely for a minute before being cut off by a loud rapport,"You will NOT harm my Master, primitive meatbag!" The rusty red coloured droid waved insanely at Avery before going down under a pile of Sandpeople. "Carth, Do you remember where we saw the prisoners? Take Mission with you and get them outta here. Mish take this, emergency money" The cred chip flashed as it flew through the air. "We'll meet you at the Hawk. If we're not there, find Bastila or Helena at the Cantina." Carth grabbed Mission and headed out of the shelter. "Don't let them close in on you. Stay at a distance" Avery voice was lost in the sound of blaster fire and screaming.

The three Jedi moved in almost perfect synchronicity. Their blades cut iridescent arcs through the air, and flesh and bone. The Sandpeople's best and fiercest warriors fell before them. HK had moved to the opening into the Chieftain's shelter and was firing down the corridor. Jolee had just stepped back from one encounter only to hastily catch the downswing of the elderly Storyteller's ancient gaffi. Raising a hand he used the Force to knock the Storyteller off his feet. "Don't be foolish old-timer. You carry your clan with you"

The twin purple blades arced down and severed his head. "Never leave an enemy behind you, old man. Even an incapacitated one." Avery's voice was harsh and her face grave. "The Mandalorians will show no mercy, don't waste it on them." She swept down the corridor calling HK after her. "Remember what I said, Master Jedi, I command here." Juhani pulled her own blue lightsaber from her opponent. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

Jolee caught her gaze with his own," What did you think you heard? I just heard the lass talking to her droid" He stared at her for a long moment.

Juhani's monotone echoed him "I just heard her talking to her droid. That unit is crazy. It will be trouble for us, I think." Juhani gestured for the older man to proceed her, "Where to now, Master Jedi?"

"To help that young Ordo fellow, at the entrance. Better keep a way clear for the others."

The two Jedi had fought their way to the entrance. Breaking one of Avery's cardinal rules they hadn't stopped to search for any valuables but continued on towards Canderous. Reaching the entrance of the enclave they were greeted by the sight of robed bodies spilled about a battered husk of armour. The heavy rifle came slowly up from the ground as Canderous sighted at them down his own body. Blood stung his eyes from a gash above his brow and obscured his view. "Don't be stupid boy. Accept some help for once in your life. In a few more years when you're as old as I am people just want to waste your time asking questions rather than stop your bleeding."

Juhani used the Force to clear a space. "I am unskilled in healing. I will continue to hold the way for the others." Taking up a position by the wall she disengaged her lightsaber. The blue glow faded and with her own natural skills at camouflage she became a silent shadow protecting the older men.

KOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTOR

When Avery finally made her way to the entrance she was flushed with success. They had managed to fend off the attacking sandpeople and her recent investigations had revealed that this particular venture was about to make her account a whole lot healthier. Between the gaffi sticks and the scavenged Czerka supplies she was bound to have enough to cover their expenses and get Canderous that new rifle. If she was careful there might even be enough to get new parts for the swoop bike, then she'd be able to clean up at the races too. Arguing amiably with a heavily laden, loudly protesting HK she walked around the corner to be met by one of her worst nightmares.

Juhani sat on the sand cradling a panting, pale faced, sweating Canderous. His armour had been discarded to one side and for a moment it seemed to her that Jolee had his hand inside the Mandalorians heaving chest there was so much blood." Avery! There you are! Carth has taken Mission and Griff and headed back for the swoop. Can you assist, Jolee?"

"His regeneration mod's the only thing that's keeping him alive at the moment. Come on girl, you've more experience in healing than me. Move your skinny ass over here." Avery just stood there, eyes wide, her entire body shaking. She took one step forward and then sunk to her knees, frozen.

Jolee stared at her for a second then his eye's became distant as he focussed on the Force. The confliction he saw in Avery was so strong he didn't wonder that it had manifested itself physically. Her power and the inner darkness that had always been apparent to him swirled madly about her. Suddenly rather than working against each other the two forces met and spiralled around each other Avery's small, slim body the conduit for the combined powers. With an almost audible snap the two combined and he was hit by a metaphysical shockwave that manifested strongly enough to whip the two Jedi's robes and hair about them. Refocussing on the physical he wasn't surprised to see Avery scramble to her feet and race towards them.

"Keep him elevated" her voice was harsh and urgent, laced with an undercurrent of fear. Avery placed her hands over where he was holding the gaping wound shut. She kept up a constant patter, her voice a quiet, soothing hum in the still quiet left by the outburst of power. He could feel the Force course through her more strongly than he ever been able to call it. It then dispersed into miniscule tendrils each following her direction, repairing tissue, closing blood vessels or regenerating flesh. Listening to Avery, Jolee realised that the constant muttering was a verbal recitation of what sounded like a surgical manual. She was giving herself instructions, instructions that were saving Canderous life.

As the damaged organs, then muscle, then skin knitted itself under their interlinked hands Jolee realised that he would be able to duplicate this. Possibly Bastila would as well. Surely she must sense what was happening through the girl's link. Babies really to wield such power. The both of them. All of them. Even though Avery had the medical knowledge to shape and use the Force to heal, through this experience the three of them now knew how to duplicate the intricate weavings of power. The possibilities were staggering.

Avery slowly sat back, searching Canderous pained face, his breathing immediately eased and the irrepressible Mandalorian struggled to push himself up out of Juhani's lap. Avery smiled wearily and lent forward to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed against him earning a startled grunt. Jolee smoothed a gently hand over her hair resettling it over her left eye. Looking into Canderous worried grey eyes he came to the conclusion that of them all, it was he who most likely understood more of what was happening to Avery then any one else.

"Juhani, Take Avery's Comm and go up to that rise. Tell that pilot lad not to panic. He has time to get here" The Cathar nodded gravely at the older Jedi, knowing she was not wanted at this moment and paced gracefully away. "She's a good girl, that one. Doesn't ask annoying questions. Not like this young one" Canderous settled the unmoving Avery more carefully against his shoulder. "Will she be all right?"

"Which one?"

Meeting the contrary old Jedi's eyes Canderous realised he wasn't referring to Juhani and Avery. The men watched each other for a minute before Canderous ventured uneasily, "There were always a few men who couldn't remember the fighting afterwards. For some they blacked out, for others it was as if they were someone different on the battlefield. Not the pilots so much but the ground troops."

"Exactly"

"She doesn't realise it. Her fadeouts as she calls them are coming more frequently. It terrifies her"

"Makes her weak, you mean"

Canderous started to protest but fell silent glaring at the grinning Jolee.

"Son. Caring doesn't make you weak and in this instance it certainly doesn't make her any less tough. It took the both of her to heal you. They both care. Avery and the other."

Jolee stood brushing sand off his robes "They must have hired a speeder I can sense Carth getting closer but I can't hear the bike's engines. That wookie's probably got the swoop in bits all over the cargo bay again. Let's get you two back to that old rust bucket of hers." The Jedi hauled Canderous to his feet than picked Avery up in his arms with surprising strength. Letting her head loll into the curve of his shoulder he continued. "Make sure the others don't disturb her. She needs to sleep this off. I'll take the droids and all her little goodies and go shopping. Should be fun" Jolee's evil grin made Canderous feel an unexpected rush of pity for the shopkeepers. He very much doubted anyone much would be making a profit off Jolee today.


End file.
